


Merry (Late) Christmas!

by PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes



Series: Paperhat? I'm Down For That [9]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also demencia is mentioned, dumb rushed late christmas fic, enjoy, i neglected poor 505 tho lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes/pseuds/PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes
Summary: Author can be more easily reached and posts updates more frequently on their tumblr: https://paperhats-and-evil-schemes.tumblr.com/





	Merry (Late) Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Author can be more easily reached and posts updates more frequently on their tumblr: https://paperhats-and-evil-schemes.tumblr.com/

Wind and snow howled outside the manor. But who cares? As they say, let it snow. Inside, the crackling red fire offered a surplus of warmth to the cozy little room Flug and Black Hat had resided in – and the demon in particular  _needed_  it. He’d gotten himself  _soaked_.

“You really didn’t have to do that, you know….” Flug chuckled softly, setting down the demon’s teacup of which he had mixed some horrid poisonous concoction (a preference of Black Hat’s) before picking up his own mug of the classic hot chocolate and marshmallows, snuggling up to his partner on the sofa despite the soggy clothing. “A little snow wouldn’t have hurt me. It’s not like it took me  _that_  long to fix the transmitter.”

“Nonsense.” Black Hat responded, sipping at his fucked up drink, “Why waste  _more_  time and energy dealing with the weather conditions on top of repairs when you have a perfectly willing shapeshifter at your disposal?” Giving the doctor a smirk, he added, “Besides, I’m not cold-sensitive like you squishy meatsacks are.”

Flug shot a hand over his mouth to muffle a sudden snicker. When his boss tilted his head in confusion, he returned the look with a  _very_ cheeky grin. “I guess you could say….  _The cold never bothered you anyway?_ ”

It took far more effort than he thought to not spit his corrosive drink everywhere at that. “ ** _That’s it, I’m disowning you_**.” Black Hat sputtered when he stopped coughing.

Pffft. Yeah,  _right_. Flug can see him smiling. “Just remind me never to let Demencia near the Christmas products again.” The scientist laughed, getting up to add a log to the fire.

“Yes, I don’t know what part of ‘ _Christmas lights that_ _ **explode** ’ _she didn’t get, let alone how she even managed to throw them  _all over the house_  without you  _seeing_ …”

“Ahahaha…. Eeehhh, well, point is, it’s cleaned up now!” Flug countered, shrugging it off. His boss rolled his eyes, but at least he wasn’t in bad humor because of the mishap. Talk about Christmas miracles. As Flug made his way back to the sofa, he picked up three more marshmallows from the coffee table, dropping one into his mug. Black Hat visibly cringed and wasn’t above uttering out an exaggerated gagging noise.

“ _No_  idea how you can tolerate those disgusting things…”

Flug couldn’t help but laugh. “You  _literally_  drink acids that would dissolve my stomach in a millisecond, and you’re scared of one teensy weensy marshmallow?” He teased, popping one into his mouth and grinning. “Mmmm.  _Delicious_.”

There was definitely a shudder of disgust from the larger man, but being called  _scared_  got a stronger reaction. “I fear  _nothing_ , Flug! Especially not your harmless powdery little confectionaries!  _Ridiculous_!”

“Oh good! You can  _have_  one if you want!” Flug almost smiled wider than Black Hat’s usual grin as he held out the last puffball, fully expecting it to get knocked out of his hand or something.

Oh, that  _hilarious_  look of confliction. Will he take it? Will he not? Either way this goes, Flug would probably not regret being there to witness it.

With great reluctance, yet even  _greater_  stubbornness, Black Hat plucked the marshmallow out of Flug’s hand. He started to bite into it, but the treat hardly even made it past his teeth, sticking out of his mouth awkwardly as the demon actually had to put effort into not vomiting. Wouldn’t  _that_  just suck, accidentally killing an employee by puke  _twice_.

Despite Black Hat glaring daggers at him, Flug was finding it harder and harder to not crack up. “H-How does it t-taste?” He giggled

 _I will spit this directly onto your face you brat_ , Black Hat commented inwardly, but what came out was simply a disgruntled growl muffled by marshmallow, which only made Flug laugh more.

“Okay, okay, tell you what… Since you were  _such_  a gentleman earlier, I won’t tell anybody about your  _crippling_  weakness to marshmallows…” Flug grinned, pushing up the rim of his paper bag, “and I’ll even help you out with your little predicament.”

He leaned in, closing the space between them to nibble on the half of the confectionary sticking out of his partner’s mouth. Having been provided with too good an opportunity to pass up, Black hat reacted by moving forward himself, connecting their lips in what was at first a sweet kiss, but then took the moment to ditch the marshmallow in the doctor’s mouth.

“ _Keep_  your nasty marshmallow.” He snickered, spitting whatever trace of it that was left onto the ground.

“Pfff. Still delicious.” Flug muffled out through a full mouth.

They were interrupted by a loud explosion sound, quickly followed by a shake of the whole house. Both of them sighed in unison.

“I thought you put those lights  _out_  of Demencia’s reach.”

“Ahahaaa…. I’ll fix it, sir….”

—

So what do you get a man that has everything? It’s a question people ask themselves all the time, but in Flug’s case it was  _actually true_. Black Hat could do basically whatever he wants with the flick of a wrist.

But lucky for Flug, he had creativity and his ingenious inventing skills on his side.

 _Unluckily_ , he was having second thoughts about even giving a gift at  _all_. Would it be weird? He didn’t do it last year, after all… Demencia, 5.0.5. and himself would exchange gifts sometimes, but Black Hat always seemed to think of the idea as stupid.

He’d been standing by his boss’s door with the wrapped box in hand for a while now, contemplating what he should do, and honestly? Starting to get cold feet.

Okay…. This is fine…. Why are you having gift anxiety, because it’s a dumb holiday he doesn’t like? Because what you made is cliché and corny? Just go in there, give him the thing, and go about your day. Simple as that.

Took him forever, but he finally knocked.

“Come in.”

As usual, the demon was working away at his desk. Evil takes  _no_ holiday, after all. But all his attention turned to Flug when he came inside. Upon seeing the gift in his hands, however, one eyebrow went up. The doctor couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad sign – Black’s face had become annoyingly unreadable in that moment. “That’s not for  _me_ , is it?” He asked.

“I… Umm……. W-Well, I know you don’t  _celebrate_  Christmas, but… uhhh…..”

Even trying to find the words felt awkward. Maybe this was a stupid idea, after all. It’s a dumb gift, anyway. Cheesy. Black Hat probably wouldn’t like it.

“You know what, n-nevermind.” Flug laughed awkwardly, backing out towards the door to leave again. “J-Just pretend I wasn’t h-here…”

Oh,  _that’s_  not happening. “Well now, you can’t just play with my curiosity like that and then leave me with no  _explanation_!” He smirked deviously. Before Flug knew it, a tentacle had snuck up behind him and swiped the box right out of his hands.

“Sir…!” He squeaked, “F-Forget it, it’s not imp-portant!”

“No?” Black Hat smirked wider, taking the package into his hands, “Well you clearly came in here for  _some_  reason. Sooo?”

“Eeehhhhh….” Wellll….. He  _is_  the one that came in here…. “Ah, okay, w-whatever…. M-might as well just go for it….”

Gifts on Christmas. Seems so strange to put a  _deadline_  on exchanging goods, but if that’s what humans want to do, then whatever – it just gives him another holiday of theirs to ruin. And despite the fact that Black Hat doesn’t normally participate in the stupid event, he  _is_  a little curious to see why Flug felt so compelled to break that norm this time around…

So participate he will, he supposes. He burned the wrapping paper off with a snap of his fingers, careful not to damage whatever was inside, and…

… he opened what seemed to be a…. photo album of sorts?

Flipping through the pages slowly, he found images – not photos, as they didn’t have a camera around for basically any of these – but quite realistic recreations of them – and each image had a small blue dot in the corner?

Flug awkwardly fiddled with his fingers, wandering over to Black Hat’s side. “I-It’s, um…. K-kind of like a memory archive….?” He hesitantly took Black Hat’s hand, “A-Assuming your memory functions work similar to a h-human’s, it should just…” He placed his boss’s finger on one of the blue dots.

The corresponding image all of a sudden seemed to come to life, a holographic projection of the scene surrounding them instantly. It was like a silent movie recreation, except instead of black-and-white, the colors seemed more vibrant than the day of the actual event. Lush trees, rippling sunlight pouring over a hologram pair of them walking down a forest path – yes, Black Hat remembered this. It was around when Flug was first showing him what ‘dates’ were like.

“T-The stimulus provided by the imagery reacts with a h-harmless chemical release of the blue spots, whiiiich  _then_  reacts with m-microprojectors in the pages, reads the b-brainwaves, a-and…..” He trailed off, realizing this was starting to sound more like a sales pitch than giving something personal to a loved one. He wasn’t even sure how much Black Hat was  _listening_  – if Flug didn’t know any better, he’d say his boss almost looked in awe. “Um…. D-do you like it…?”

‘In awe’ was one way to put it. He flipped through different scenes slowly, marvelling at how vibrantly it brought the reminiscings back to life. The science behind it wasn’t what bewildered him, though – the fact that Flug could make something so complex was obviously no surprise – but…. this was…

….. Black Hat was no stranger to gifts, even from Flug, but nothing quite so… personal…? Somehow this…  _felt_  different. Unique? Don’t know how to describe it, but if anybody  _dares_  to say ‘Christmas magic’ Black Hat  ** _will_**  kill somebody.

“… It’s….” He pulled his attention away to look to Flug, voice unusually quiet. “It’s wonderful, dove. Thank you.”

O-oh. That was… a more sincere reaction than he expected…. With a faint blush, Flug smiled widely. “You’re v-very welcome, sir. I’m glad you like it.”

—

Exchange.

That’s how it works, right?  _Exchange_?

But Flug seemed to expect  _nothing_  in return. He just seemed so content knowing that Black Hat merely  _liked his gift_.

And yet,  _somehow_ , that made Black Hat feel even  _more_  compelled to return the favor. He’d have been angered or confused by that a while ago, but Flug’s always been telling him not to fret when unusual ‘feelings’ like this come around. So this time, he’ll just roll with them.

Now… What’s Flug really passionate about?

Three things in particular came to mind. Evil, obviously… Science and technology,  _of course_ …. And planes. Never understood why, but Flug absolutely  _loves_  planes, let it be full-sized ones or the collectible models.

But he couldn’t just get Flug  _any_  random thing… it has to have some kind of  _meaning_  behind it.

At least, Black Hat’s  _pretty sure_  that’s how it’s supposed to work.

—

“Ahem.”

Flug glanced up from the book he’d been reading – did that title say ‘Aircraft: The Definitive Visual History’? What a hilarious coincidence -  and sat up from where he’d been lying in his bed when he saw Black Hat enter his room.

“For you.”

Flug was handed a small, neatly-wrapped black box with a red ribbon – because of  _course_  that’s the color scheme he’d use. “Aww, Black Hat, you really didn’t have to…” The doctor chuckled.

“Oh, just open it.” The demon laughed back, sitting next to him. “And it’s fragile, so unless you want broken pieces as a present, be careful.”

Fragile, huh? Okay…

With great care, Flug peeled away the wrapping paper and opened the box underneath. Black grinned triumphantly when his scientist’s eyes lit up with delight as he pulled out a beautifully on-point miniature model of the Wright Flyer – otherwise known as the first successful plane, of course.

“Oh, perfect!” He exclaimed excitedly, holding it up to admire it, “I used to have one like this! Lost it  _years_  ago.”

“Yes, I seem to recall you mentioning that at some point.” Black Hat purred, “It may not be exactly the same, but I thought you may appreciate one made from parts of the actual craft itself.”

Flug gave his boss an astounded look. “ _This is made from the actual Wright Flyer?_ ”

“Worry not, the original is still intact. Didn’t use anything  _too_  essential for that little thing.” Snickered the eldritch. He then tapped his chin. “The full-size replica on the roof took a little more to work with though.”

“ _The **what!?”**_

Next thing he knew, he was calmly following an ecstatic doctor up flights of stairs to the roof. When they reached the top, Flug was greeted with indeed an actual to-scale replica, and the reaction was so bloody rich that Black Hat was certain he couldn’t have found a better gift if he  _tried_. He rolled his eyes, chuckling, as Flug darted around the machine exploring every bit like an excited squirrel, going off on some sort of tangent about what a leap forward in technology this was in its day, how amazing and accurate it looked…

“Just promise me you won’t crash this one like your  _last_  plane.” The demon teased, gesturing to the glaringly obvious wreck sticking out of the side of the building.

“Wouldn’t  _dream_  of it!” Flug grinned. He went right up to Black Hat and hugged him tight. “This is absolutely amazing, Black Hat! Thank you so much!”

His doctor started to lean up to kiss him, but Black Hat placed a finger to his mouth, stopping him. “Ah-ah. If I remember correctly, there’s a certain  _way_  you’re supposed to kiss on this holiday, no?”

Flug looked confused. Black Hat merely chuckled again and snapped his fingers. When he did, two pillars of solidified black energy rose on each side of them, connecting and forming an archway over them. The finishing touch was the mistletoe that sprouted and weaved around the pillars, a perfectly formed little bunch of it now hanging above the pair.

“Not sure  _why_  you humans use such silly symbolistic things like this but—”

Black Hat was cut off by the connection of Flug’s mouth to his. One thing he  _didn’t_  mind being interrupted by.

“You still taste like marshmallow,” Black Hat commented when they parted, voice bitter, but expression clearly good-humored.

“You don’t seem to mind.” Flug quipped back, grinning wider. “Merry Christmas, sir.”

“Hmm… I suppose…. Perhaps a little  _too_  merry for some.” The demon snickered. His mischievous eyes suddenly lit up with deviance, devilish grin of his own crossing his face. “Since you’re feeling so  _festive_  today, what do you say to ‘painting the town red’, my dear doctor?”

Oh, Flug knew  _exactly_  what he meant by that. A similar look of mischief decorated his face as well. “I’ll get the light bombs!”


End file.
